Theory of Happiness
by PlumBlossoms26
Summary: I died, but that wasn't the end. I somehow find myself reborn into the Fairy Tail world as the childhood friend of the one and only Gray Fullbuster. "Come on, Shion! You're too slow!" "Aa... Wait! Don't go that way! Its- *BRACK* "... never mind..." OC Self-Insert


_"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?"_

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

Disclaimer: I only own my beloved little OC.

Warning: OC Self Insert

A/N: Hello there everyone! And yes, I was planning on writing an OC-reborn-as-Wendy fic. But I see that there's one already in the site written by _Momolovesanime_, the only difference is that the Wendy there has never watched Fairy Tail in her past life. So... I had decided to write another type of fic, which involves my OC, Gray, Deliora, Leon, and of course, Ul.

* * *

(*7*)

* * *

What do you know about yourself? What are your stories? The ones you tell yourself, and the ones told by others. All of us begin somewhere. Though I suppose the truth is that we begin more than once; we begin many times. Over and over, we start our own tales, compose our own stories, whether our lives are short or long. Until at last all our beginnings come down to just one end, and the tale of who we are is done.

I once lived as a girl named Alice. I grew up in a fairly normal family, went to a normal school, had an average grades in everything, and with a little friends. But everything came to an end the day I died.

My dead was sudden. Too sudden, if I might add. No one expected me to die that day. But fate just decided to be a bitch and let me die that day.

How I died? Simple. A car accident.

I don't really remember the details, all I remember is that I was just on my way to go home after a long day of school, I was passing the streets, and BANG, I was sent flying to the air.

The driver of the car had this 'Oh shit' look on his face. He stopped the car and went to check my condition while calling an ambulance.

Well, at least it wasn't a hit and run.

My sight was getting really blurry by then, and I barely registered the sound of an ambulance when everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was not in heaven or hell. I was in a somewhat girly room with a lot of stuffed animals, and the curtains, bed sheets, table, wall, and basically everything is in all different shades of blue.

I looked around, trying to find out where am I. But when I looked into the big mirror on the wall of the room, I froze.

Instead of the normal 17 years old girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and hazel eyes that I normally see, I saw a little girl with long white hair and a set of pale grey eyes.

And like a normal girl who had just saw herself as a totally different person, I screamed.

I heard the sound of someones' footsteps running towards the room where I am, and the door suddenly opened with a loud BANG.

Who came in was a beautiful woman with long white hair. She immediately ran towards me and crouched down in front of me.

"Shion? Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked me while looking at me with a pair of worried, bright red eyes.

Shion? Is that the name of the girl whose body I am currently in?

I could only nod at the beautiful woman who I assumed is the girl's mother, not trusting my voice not to shake when I talk.

The woman let out a sigh. "Don't scare your mother like that. By the way, Gray came over a while ago, asking you to meet him at the plaza, so you should probably hurry up and get change."

I let out a confused sound. "Gray?"

She only blinked at me. "Why yes. You know, Gray Fullbuster, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster, your childhood friend. Who else?" she asked.

I nearly choke my spit hearing that name. "W-where are we living and what year is this?" I asked in a shaky tone.

The woman blinked again at me. "Why we are living in the village of Hibernis in the northern part of Fiore, and it is year X773."

I froze. _What!? It was supposed to be in year 2013!_ "A-and where on Earth is Fiore?"

"Earth? What are you talking about sweetie? Fiore is in Earthland, of course. Where else?"

I think I almost fainted right then and there.

_Fiore. Earthland. Gray Fullbuster._ I remember now… I remember hearing them from an anime I've watched in my early teens.

F-Fairy Tail, was it? But that's not possible right? No one just suddenly got herself transported into an anime after getting involved into a car accident. I mean, Fairy Tail is just an anime. And animes are _fictional_. There's no way that this is real.

But all my self-reassurance crumble when a boy who looks _exactly_ like Gray Fullbuster came into my room.

The Gray look-alike perked up after seeing me. "Hey Shion! Where were you? I was waiting for you at the plaza for ages and you never came! So I decided to came here to get you! Aren't you glad to have such an awesome best friend?" he ended with a large grin on his face.

But that grin quickly faded after seeing the look of horror that's on my face.

"Shion? Are you okay? You look a little pale. Are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone.

That was when I blacked out, yet the second time in the same day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_... I hope this is all just a bad dream…_

* * *

A/N: So… How is it? And the year now is X773, and Deliora will attack the village on X774. Then Ul and Leon will make an appearance. I hope I'm not rushing the story… anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

Reviews are appreciated~

~PlumBlossoms26~


End file.
